


In Uthenera (An Endless Dream)

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is human, Alternate Universe - Dragon Age Fusion, First Meetings, For a Friend, M/M, Magnus is an elf, but how old is he really, typed on phone so expect mistakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The song echoes; Alec doesn't recognise the words, but he feels like it's about loss but, at the same time, hope.<br/>It didn't matter, really, since he was going to leave just as quickly as he arrived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Uthenera (An Endless Dream)

**Author's Note:**

> Confession: I have some drafts of different AUs and they're 98% Malec. Even though I'm relatively new to the fandom.
> 
> For added effect: Listen to at least once to _Leliana's Song_

 

The Circle Tower, if it seemed like an impressive structure from a distance, it lived up to it from a closer inspection. Majestic yet simple, this place was the gathering and training spot of all mages of Idris. Free to study and practice their gift for the Arcane, but also unable to do so without being monitored. If only he came into this place for a less dreaded duty.

Maryse's words echo in his mind. _Don't trust any mage_ , she repeated again and again, all the years he lived sheltered under her roof. Mages were untrustworthy, not simply because they weilded magic, but because, according to her, could easily twist someone's mind. She often stated that, if he, or one of his siblings, ever proved to have the talent, she'd sent them to the Circle without a second thought. Such opinions were the norm. Magic was an abomination, an insult even, towards the Maker. But now, he wished he indeed had the talent for magic, because these people, imprisoned as they might be, they were also sheltered from the threats of the outside world: no famine or civil war could ever touch them.

 

His purpose is simple: Handle negotiations. Another Blight has arrived; the people were in danger, and everyone, from the dwarves who lived their days underground, to the wandering Dalish elves, even the Magi of the Tower, they all had agreed that they had a common enemy in darkspawn and Archdemons.

It wasn't as easy he thought it would be to consentrate on said negotiations, though. And all because of a song. The words, he doesn't recognise; the language is completely foreign to him. But he thinks, he _feels_ , that the song is about losing something, but also hope. Perhaps hope for the future.

 

He doesn't realise that he asks what is that song.

 

"That's probably Magnus, Magnus Bane." one of the negotiators shrugs. "That elf always sings this song; but he never tells us what it's about." he complains.

Alec is annoyed. Elves were always treated like they were less important than men. Whoever he asked why, had no answer to him, instead saying that it was because they were simply elves.

He thinks it's possible to annoy them more, so on impulse, he asks to speak with that elf.

 

 

And that's how he got into that situation.

Magnus is, for the lack of a better word, stunning. Ebony black hair framing a bright, round face, sharp eyes of a shade so green that sometimes seemed yellow, and a lean body were perhaps his most defining features. There was a hint of amusement in his face, perhaps intruiged by the stranger who wished to talk to him, for no apparent reason.

They remain there for a few minutes, before Alec musters the strength to speak. "Your song is beautiful."

"Thank you." is the distant reply he receives. "I doubt that you can tell what it's about."

"Would you think of it as insulting, if I tried to take a guess?"

"Go ahead."

Alec takes a moment to collect his thoughts. "I get the feeling it's about losing something, but in return gaining something more important. Like exchanging youth, in favour of wisdom."

At that, Magnus smiles. "That is, perhaps, the closest one came to describing it to me. There's no accurate way to describe it to the common tongue; it's perhaps even lost on the minds of the elves as well. Even though this is the elven tongue it's sung to." He turns to walk away, but Alec grabs his hand.

"Wait."

"What is it?"

"Would you like to go outside?" he asks.

"Outside the Tower? Are you insane? I want to be free, sure, but I'm not crazy enough to attempt something that might as well get me killed!" and even though there's anger in his tone of speech, he doesn't raise the tone of his voice for even a second.

"I'm not helping you break out or anything. You'll get permission to leave." Alec promises him. "What do you say?" he asks, offering him his hand.

"Deal."

They share a smile. Perhaps that greater thing they both wanted wasn't so unatainable, after all.


End file.
